suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Liberation Maiden Gallery
This is a list of all thirty Gallery entries featured in Liberation Maiden, also known as Honors. Honors are unlocked by completing various tasks throughout the game, and each provide backstory and information on the world of Liberation Maiden. 'Honors NO.01' Liberation Maiden 1 World History 1: Prologue 100 years in the future... Japan is one of the most beautiful countries in the world, replete with natural splendor and calm weather. But Japan is soon annexed as a vassal state to "the Dominion," a nation on the warpath that has been steadily conquering the world, one country at a time. However, the long-running war waged by the Dominion impoverishes its nation, and the war front shrinks bit by bit. Seizing the opportuinity, Japan launches into action in order to liberate the nations under Dominion rule. Faced with this crisis, the Japanese government dissolves the parliamentary system, seeing the need to replace the Prime Minister, who has only limited emergency powers, with a president, who can act on his own recognizance. And so, Yokuichiro Ozora, one of the central figures in the Japanese government, begins the armed uprising against the Dominion as First President of Japan. The resistance builds up its forces, and is soon poised to retake the country and its military. Tragically, while addressing the resistance movement in a rousing speech, President Ozora is felled by an assassin's bullet. It seems that all hope of liberation is lost, but at the urging of cabinet members, Yokuichiro's daughter, Shoko, is elected Second President of Japan. The Nation of New Japan is born, and the parliamentary Battleship Nagata sets out with Shoko, alongside the Liberator, "Kamui". ---- 'Honors NO.02' Strafing Maiden 2 World History 2: Japan 100 Years in the Future Along with worsening conditions comes a worsening environment, and the Japanese government enacts large scale ecological reforms based on the state of industry. Their tag line is "Animism-based natural mechanical engineering." The government raises the "Guardian Spirits," sources of magnetic energy fields whose harmonic resonance helps raise the quality of life for the people. ---- 'Honors NO.03' World's End 3 World History 3: The Dominion Their radical political philosophy is little more than a front for spreading their own ideals and national interests, leading them to wage war against the entire world. This came about through the actions of one individual, the sole ruler of the Dominion known only as "the Chairman," whose ambitions border on madness. He leads his nation from one war into the next. The Dominion's might is great, with a full half of its national budget devoted to military spending. Meanwhile, a carrot-and-stick policy is applied to domestic affairs in order to preemptively prevent any public unrest. Such is not the case, however, in their colonies or vassal states. The nation is structured so that the Prime Minister's office, headed by the federal chairman, is the center of civilian power, with the army and navy providing military power. However, with the expansionist reforms combining the two, wartime initiatives are the source of much discord. The Chairman commands absolute loyalty. ---- 'Honors NO.04' Dancing Blade 4 World History 4: The Dominion Invades Japan The Dominion invades Japan, with the goal of annexing the Guardian Spirits. They develop massive "Conduit Spikes", designed to tap into the powerful magnetic energy fields of the Guardian Spirits. They invade Japan's major cities in full force. With the energy of the Guardian Spirits being drained by these Conduit Spikes, their power weakens, and Japan slides into ruin. The viable territory that remains is garrisoned with Dominion forces to maintain control. Their rule is fierce and absolute, and the people of now-former Japan are at their mercy. ---- 'Honors NO.05' Sub Mission Maiden 5 World History 5: Dominion Weaponry Lacking any artistic aesthetics, Dominion weaponry is designed to show off its destructive purpose. Air force technology in this time is lacking, and modern engines cannot sustain output for high altitude flights, limiting aircraft to lower altitudes. To overcome this, New Japan uses its leading natural mechanical sciences to design the Liberator, Kamui, and the Battleship Nagata. The Dominion has thus far only been able to harness spiritual energy for propulsion systems and conversion to laser weaponry. ---- 'Honors NO.06' Offensive Maiden 6 World History 6: The Guardian Spirits Japan owes its world-class natural beauty to the harmonizing energy of the Guardian Spirits, named for the country's ancient deities. However, due to the parasitic nature of the Dominion's massive Conduit Spikes, the Guardian Spirits are steadily losing their ability to regulate energy. Shoko's goal is to destroy all the Conduit Spikes across the country and restore the Guardian Spirits' energy. ---- 'Honors NO.07' Tokyo Liberated 7 Stage 1: Tokyo The former capital of Tokyo floats atop the sea. Over the past 100 years, many of Tokyo's famous landmarks and buildings have disappeared, and little trace remains of the city from when it served as capital. ---- 'Honors NO.08' Kagoshima Liberated 8 Stage 2: Kagoshima The vistas here are marked by islands and the sea. The city boasts the New Tanegashima Space Center, Japan's largest and the most stunning aerospace facility in the world. The Dominion has seized Kagoshima with its Conduit Spikes in order to take the space center, which it has been converting to launch its latest high-powered intercontinental ballistic missiles. ---- 'Honors NO.09' Osaka Liberated 9 Stage 3: Osaka The lights of the industrial zone and the bright neon of the Dotonbori entertainment district are the hallmarks of this city. Part high life, part industry, Osaka has been an ever-expanding, unique cultural sphere. Even today, the neon lights of its entertainment district burn brightly. The Dominion has taken the city's local industry and converted it wholly to cutting-edge weapons development, producing Walkers and armed aircraft for the war effort. ---- 'Honors NO.10' Hokkaido Liberated 10 Stage 4: Hokkaido From the snowbound mountains of Daisetsuzan, one can see auroras dancing amongst a sea of clouds. After the Guardian Spirits' magnetic energy fields were drained, the sun was lost in the haze, and Hokkaido became a frozen wasteland bombarded by constant snowstorms. The Dominion has set up railroad systems in the snowy mountains for materials transport, in order to prepare in secret for the next stage of their invasion. ---- 'Honors NO.11' Mt. Fuji Liberated 11 Stage 5: Mount Fuji Storm clouds gather as the fight with the Guardian Spirit above Mount Fuji rages on. A national spirit of Japan, even after the country was devastated, Mount Fuji held strong and proud. As a source of great Spirit Energy, the Conduit Spikes are unable to deplete the mountain's natural resources. After losing itself in rage, the Guardian Spirit instinctively returns here, as though to a beacon. ---- 'Honors NO.12' Tank Medal 12 Enemy 1: Tank mk I Dominion weaponry designed for mass production. These come equipped with hover capabilities, allowing them to travel atop water in addition to over land. Their turrets have a 360-degree firing arc for targeting nearby enemies. ---- 'Honors NO.13' Battleship Medal 13 Enemy 3: Battleship Initially designed for naval combat and coastal bombardment, after discovering the existence of the Parliamentary Battleship "Nagata", they have been retrofitted with anti-air missiles. They are known for being quite sturdy. ---- 'Honors NO.14' Cannon Medal 14 Enemy 2: Gun Battery These ground emplacements have cannons with a 36-degree firing range, and have been refitted with anti-aircraft weaponry. Usually hidden underground, they appear when they detect nearby enemies, and their radar tracking systems let no hostiles slip by. ---- 'Honors NO.15' Submarine Medal 15 Enemy 4: Submarine Originally developed to combat battleships, these have been upgraded with anti-aircraft weaponry for when they surface. Typically they remain underwater, but they temporarily surface to launch homing missiles. ---- 'Honors NO.16' Walker Medal 16 Enemy 5: Walker These top-of-the-line Dominion war machines walk along the ground, but also have quick-acting jump jets and a mechanical sword. They can attack the flying Liberator "Kamui" by jumping from the rooftops of buildings. ---- 'Honors NO.17' Supply Train Medal 17 Enemy 6: Turret Train These trains are designed to transport goods through the snowy mountains, but some cars have been outfitted with turrets to fight off forces from the New Japan resistance. ---- 'Honors NO.18' Rookie Pilot 18 Enemy 7: Lesser Conduit Spike 300 meters long, their glowing red cores are their weak point. They serve to generate the shield for the Greater Conduit Spikes, supplying the energy through and underground pipe system called "Energy Veins." Many of them are hidden, but will surface if the right location comes under heavy fire. If the Liberator "Kamui" fires at the Energy Veins, the flow of energy can lead directly to a Lesser Spike. ---- 'Honors NO.19' Ace Pilot 19 Enemy 8: Greater Conduit Spike 600 meters tall, these massive weapons were developed by the Dominion to sap Japan's Spirit Energy. Protected by shields powered by Lesser Spikes, they possess incredible offensive capabilities and multiple cores for a redundant weak point system to prevent them from being easily destroyed. ---- 'Honors NO.20' Silver Chain Maiden 20 Character 1: Shoko Ozora A normal high school girl in what was once the Nagano Prefecture, Shoko became the Second President of New Japan upon her father's sudden death. She pilots the Liberator "Kamui" in her fight against the Dominion incursion. Initially ill at ease in her new role, she soon throws herself into the fight in earnest with the support of the people and desire to carry on her father's legacy. She desires nothing more than to win back her country and restore its natural beauty. Her demeanor is very direct and forthright. ---- 'Honors NO.21' Tokyo Purified 21 Character 2: Kira The First Secretary under President Yokuichiro Ozora, after his death, he becomes First Secretary under Shoko, as well as her guardian. During combat, he also does his best to serve as Shoko's operator from on board the Battleship Nagata. He does not coddle Shoko, and is blunt and straightforward about sharing his opinions with her. He is an honest and sincere man. ---- 'Honors NO.22' Kagoshima Liberated 22 Character 3: Yokuichiro Ozora The first person to call for rebellion against the Dominion, he became the first President upon the founding of the New Japan government. While giving a speech calling for resistance in the name of Japanese independence, he was shot and killed by an unknown assassin. Though he projected a clean image, he was sometimes caught up in backroom governmental dealings - all for the greater good of protecting Japan, of course. Though his many work duties kept him from his family, they were never far from his heart. ---- 'Honors NO.23' Osaka Purified 23 Tech 1: The Liberator, "Kamui" 11 meters tall, this humanoid battle craft is designed for aerial bombardment. Shoko rides atop its back. Its development is the pinnacle of New Japan's natural mechanical engineering. It takes the natural energy of the earth's electromagnetic field to power itself. Though capable of some autonomous action, during battle, it requires Shoko's piloting to be able to attack. Kamui's attacks harmonize with the energy of the Guardian Spirits to restore vegetation to the earth, and it has the power to activate the Energy Veins. ---- 'Honors NO.24' Hokkaido Purified 24 Tech 2: Parliamentary Battleship Nagata When Yokuichiro Ozora and his New Japan government took over, the Parliamentary Battleship Nagata was developed in order to provide the government with a mobile base of operations. It is outfitted with conference rooms and government offices, and carries everyone necessary in order to run the country. As a battleship, it is fitted for war, though Shoko has also planted a garden to give it a softer edge. ---- 'Honors NO.25' Gold Chain Maiden 15 Kamui Attack 1: Deflector Nodes Normally takes the form of a shield that surrounds Kamui from enemy fire, but can also lock onto targets and be fired like bullets at the enemy. Though great for hitting targets, from lock-on, to firing, impact and recharge, the shield's power will be weakened. Perhaps its most striking characteristic is its ability to lock on to multiple enemies, doing more damage due to greater magnetic energy. ---- 'Honors NO.26' Unscathed Maiden 26 Kamui Attack 2: Blade One of the Liberator's most devastating weapons, this blade takes the natural energy of the earth's magnetic field and amplifies it by harmonizing with the energy of the Guardian Spirits in order to unleash a scath of destructive power. Because of the huge energy requirements, this attack cannot be performed in rapid succession. When Shoko is close to defeat, if the energy for the blade is charged, Kamui will automatically activate it to cut down her foes. This function is not one that was incorporated in Kamui's design. This counterattack is said to occur due to the spirit of Japan residing within the Liberator, interacting with Shoko's ardent desire to free her people. ---- 'Honors NO.27' Liberation Saturation 27 Kamui Attack 3: Sacrifice Drive This attack is the Liberator's last-resort weapon for breaking through tough armor that the Deflector Nodes and laser cannot. Kamui transforms into a weapon and hurls itself directly at the target. However, if a target is not struck quickly, the Liberator will crash, putting Shoko in grave danger. This attack is to be unleashed only when willing to risk one's life. ---- 'Honors NO.28' Liberation Saturation 28 Kamui Attack 4: Laser Attack Though the basic Deflector Node attack can lock on to enemies, there is the issue of the time it takes to hit. To compensate for this drawback, a manual targeting laser has been incorporated as well. The pilot's task is to know when to use both the Deflector Nodes and laser attacks situationally. Though Shoko's aptitude as a pilot has made the Deflector Node the primary weapon, the laser was initially intended to serve as the primary weapon. ---- 'Honors NO.29' Inauguration VIDEO ---- 'Honors NO.30' Perfect President VIDEO Category:Liberation Maiden Category:Lists